Rift
by Burnmoon
Summary: The Teen Titans have been aware of Kira's presence for little more of a month. But when Light travels to Jump City, L hot on his heels, the Titans are ripped apart- those who support Kira, and those who aid L. L has rekindled Robin's old obsession with Slade, and the team is being ripped apart on which and who is rightly justice, and who is friend or foe... R&R T as a precaution.


_I have no idea what I am doing with this. Well, because I've been watching Teen Titans again along with the constant awesomeness aftershock of watching 'Death Note', I have effectively come up with a cross between the two. This is mostly, if not all, purely for my own entertainment and I may just abandon it after this first chapter. Who knows? Maybe this will actually get some good reviews and I'll possibly continue it. Buuut, I don't see that happening because the people who check out Teen Titans fics are mostly estranged with anime and its universe, so as far as reviews this story will undoubtedly be reviewed by Death Note fans, because, come on. Who hasn't heard of Teen Titans. As for Death Note... sad to say, it isn't as smothered as Naruto but I'm sure I'll find someone. There is always at least 1 review._

* * *

Robin drummed his fingers on the table as he clicked through numerous security cameras around Jump City. Lately it had been really quiet, criminal-wise. And it wasn't in a 'calm before the storm of death inevitably to come' kind of way. Once, when going out, Raven had made a brief comment on how she could sense the fear in the criminals in Jump City. And, as much as Robin hated to admit it, they weren't afraid of the Titans. They were not afraid of punches and star-bolts. They were not afraid of the pulsing dark energy, or sonic blasters. No, they weren't even afraid of a snarling green tiger with it's crunching jaws and unsheathed claws. No, they were afraid of a heart attack.

Far across the Pacific Ocean, not even touching the shores of North America, was their fear. In Japan- known only as Kira, and the ongoing war between him and the mysterious detective 'L'. The news had spread like wildfire, how criminals were dropping like flies. How every evil-doer was dying from cardiac arrest. Jump City had been targeted plenty of times- the Hive Five were already gone, Red X, Control Freak... all of them had been killed by heart attack. In a way Robin should have been glad. Less threat to the city, less work, more people alive. However, his teammates worried about him nonetheless.

His name unknown to all, Slade had risen once again, running amok gleefully and causing so much chaos and vanishing again that Robin's old obsession had surfaced again. Occasionally he spontaneously went out alone when Slade appeared in the middle of the night. Raven was starting to get annoyed at having to treat his wounds more than twice a week.

"Just let him go." Beast Boy sighed, watching as Robin scowled and limped to the couch.

"Just let it run it's course, Robin. He can't escape Kira forever. Eventually he'll slip up, reveal his identity, and he'll die." Raven added, cracking open an eye from her meditative posture to add her comment.

Starfire hadn't said anything so far, but mostly because she didn't agree with Kira's tactics, but neither did Cyborg or any of them for that matter. From time to time Robin considered traveling back to Japan again. However, he had always been persuaded that it wasn't their fight this time, and that if it came to it, they would enter Japan...

* * *

"_What"_ Robin choked, coughing out his cereal.

"It is true. Twelve FBI Agents had been killed during Japan. All of which, were 'heart attacks'," Starfire reported nervously, holding papers in her hand.

Because of their status, the Titans had been allowed information to a certain extent about the Kira case. The alien looked up at Robin, fire in her eyes.

"Surely now we are heading to Japan?"

Cyborg grabbed the papers from Starfire, reading the papers and sighing.

"'Fraid not, Star. America is pulling out of Japan- I don't think we'd be welcome to investigate."

With a sigh, they let it drop, their faces unmistakably disappointed.

* * *

Raven woke up with a yawn, sighing as she stared out her window. Things were so quiet nowadays. Well, she didn't think that anything important was going to happen today, and unless Slade decided to pop up and somehow had a weapon that threatened either

a. Her friend's lives

b. The city

or c. The world

She was going to read outside. She would have preferably liked to stay in the Tower, but being forced to interact with Beast Boy longer than necessary was mind-grating. She wasn't really in the mood of frightening her friends into leaving her alone, so really the only way to avoid contact was risking the open sunlight and people. Besides, all of this talk of Kira and L was starting to get annoying. Passing through the common room, she decided to go ahead and contact Robin. He was the only one who she could call and not have him straining to shadow her every footsteps. Reaching for her communicator, she said,

"Robin? Ya, you might be too busy right now, but I'm going outside. Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

The most she got was a brief grunt of acknowledgement and she took it as leave to go, darting out of the Tower. She hissed as the sunlight temporarily blinded her, and she put up her hood, floating over the open water. Now, where to go... It was still fairly early, so the bookstores would be definitely uncrowded. After contemplating other options, the half-demon decided on the former of her options and slipped into the nearest bookstore.

_'Perfect,' _She thought happily as she sat down in the farthest corner. The library wrapped in blissful silence she started to read, about to get absorbed in the book when...

A hushed, annoyed whispering was going on between two people as they entered the room. Whatever what was going on, Raven couldn't understand them because it was in another language. Sounded... Chinese? No, it wasn't as sharp... Japanese. They were speaking in Japanese. There were two people- a young senior high school student, and a younger girl. The senior had well-kept auburn hair, and he had a well-trimmed appearance and unmistakable arrogance he carried with him. The younger girl, however, had long dark hair pulled back in a pony-tail and definitely held a care-free air.

Raven would have told them to shut up, but seeing as they might be foreigners, she allowed them 5 minutes to shut up before she took action. but then, much to her greater annoyance, they showed to actually speak english as the Auburn snapped in a hushed voice,

"Sayu, we don't have time for this! Look, I didn't even want to travel to America anyways so-"

"Li~ght! But I _really _want to get the third edition though! I want to see what happens after the hovercraft pulls them up from the Arena! It is such a cliffhanger! Besides, don't you want me to improve on my English?" The girl called Sayu urged.

The boy Light muttered something under his breath before he sighed,

"Alright, but make it quick, okay?"

Seeing as they were probably going to take more time than Raven would have liked, she used the information to guess which book Sayu was after and mentally searched the library for it. There it was. She flung it in Sayu's back, the girl going down with a squeak. She heard Light trying to hold in a laugh, and she hissed,

"Light! That wasn't funny you know!"

"Wasn't me. Anyways, lets go. Looks like you've found your book."

Checking it out, the siblings walked out of the library, much to Raven's relief. Good god they were starting to grate on her nerves. After a blissful 3 hours in a pocket of silence and reading, her communicator went off. She stalled for another 3 seconds before sighing and pulling it up.

"Yes?"

"Raven, we need you back here. You are gonna want to see this." Robin's voice said. His voice was tense and slightly angry- oh boy. Must be something Slade-related. What else?

* * *

The half-demon entered the common room, to glance up at the TV screen to seen it wasn't Slade at all. In fact, it had nothing on it except for a large, gothic-font type 'L' on a white background. There, she saw Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and a tensed-up Robin.

"I see the last of you has arrived..." A synthetic, distorted voice observed.

"Well, then lets begin. Hello, 'Teen Titans'. I, am L."

Beast Boy looked irked, saying sarcastically,

"Ya, that was kinda obvious from the large black 'L' on the TV screen, dude."

L didn't even acknowledge his statement, just continuing on with his statement.

"I'm afraid I am in need of your assistance. The Kira case is proving very difficult- although it isn't anything I can't handle. Unfortunately, your criminals here in Jump City are surprisingly difficult to apprehend."

"Why should we help you? They say you can't get anything done." Robin challenged.

"That is incorrect. Seeing as you need proof, though, I will relay a direct confrontation with Kira. I recorded it, of course, so just let it play please..."

The T.V. screen changed to a news broadcast, a stammering reporter hurriedly reporting of what was going on.

"We now bring you live to the ICPO."

There, a well-built man with thick black hair standing behind a desk.

"Greetings. I am the only person who can control all police forces, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as 'L.'"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Why hide your face when your right there?" He demanded.

"Just watch, Robin."

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this act to be the most atrocious act of murder. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

Starfire observed,"He is very brave. And.. what is that word? Confident?"

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea as to what your motivation might be, but what your doing right now is... evil!"

He went on for about a minute as to how he would catch Kira and how he would catch him, until...

L's eyes rolled up inot his head and made a chocking sound, clutching his chest in agony before his head landed with a sharp 'crack!' onto the desk.

"Woooaaah! Duuudes! He just died!" Beast Boy howled, pointing to the T.V. frantically.

Suddenly, the screen turned into a off- white, with a large gothic 'L' in the middle.

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen... Kira. It seems that you are able to kill without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it."

"Oooh!" Cyborg chuckled.

"Listen, to me Kira. If you did just kill Lind L Tailor, the man you saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate. Scheduled to die for today, at this hour. That was not me."

The Titans watched onward in anticipation.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard him through television or through the internet. It seems not even you have access to these kinds of criminals..."

"But I assure L is real! I do exist! So, try to kill me!"

"Woah..." They all said in unison.

"Come on, do it!"

"Come on, right now, come on Kira kill me!"

"Lets go Kira, what are you waiting for? Come on Kira, kill me!"

"I'm still here!"

"Whats the matter? _Can't you do it?"_ L taunted.

"Evidently, you aren't able to kill me. So, there are some people you can't kill... You've given me a useful hint."

"Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that you will find interesting. Although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting it in the Kanto Region of Japan."

"I had planned to broadcast this all over the world in different areas until we found we, but it seems like that won't be necessary."

"I now know where you are. The police overlooked your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in reality your first victim was a suspect in Shinjouko." (A/N: i butchered that didn't I)

"Compared to all of the criminals who have died of heart attacks, this one's crime was far less serious. Furthermore, his crime was only broadcasted in Japan."

"I used that information to deduce this much- you are in Japan. And your first killing was little more than an... expirement. Which means you haven't been killing for very long."

" we decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's population, and what luck! We found you!"

Even Raven looked remotely impressed by this, and as L went on, it was only growing stronger.

"...well. To be honest with you, I didn't expect it to go this well. But it won't be too long before I can sentence you, to death."

"Naturally I am very curious to see how you can kill, but you can tell me that after I catch you. Lets meet again soon, Kira."

It cut off, and the synthetic voice of L called, "That should be more than enough proof. Seeing as you might need more time, I will await your decision for a minute or two."

It blacked out with a white phone number appeared for 10 seconds on screen, and the Titans were left arguing on what to do.

"He is most intelligent. I believe we will benefit greatly with his assistance." Starfire said.

"He had no qualms about letting someone die, Star. I don't know if we should work with someone like that." Robin quickly objected.

"He proved Kira's existence, location, and that all of those deaths were murders. All in under an hour. Who are we to judge his methods if they work?"

"Ya, aand that broadcast was totally awesome! He_ owned!"_

"But he just hacked into our T.V. right in the middle of our video game!" Cyborg grumbled.

With a sigh, Raven said,"We don't have to decide just yet. For all he knows, we could be Kira supporters."

Robin snapped,"Never! I agree, murder is murder, but we don't even know his face!"

"Might I speak up?" L's synthetic voice asked.

The Titans turned.

"I have been doing some research on a criminal that has been causing particular trouble..."

Robin stiffened.

"And, even though I could catch him by myself if necessary, I am willing to offer my assistance to this criminal."

"Which one?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"If you help me catch Kira, I will assist you in bring Slade to justice."


End file.
